


Encore

by EjBlaKit



Series: Dim the Lights [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dim the Lights Epilogue, F/M, Fingering, How it should have been, Just. Smut. Everywhere., Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Reylo - Freeform, Reylux - Freeform, Reyux, Smut against a window, Smut on a desk, The smuttening, This author has fixed her regrets., Vaginal Sex, office smut, you're welcome.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EjBlaKit/pseuds/EjBlaKit
Summary: Rey finds herself in the office with Ben, who's working back late. Hux told them no hanky panky while at work, but Hux isn't here now, so where's the harm in a little cheeky flirtation between lovers?~~~Epilogue to 'Dim the Lights' (can be read as a one shot, though)~~~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome if you're new, hello if you've decided to read the Reylux epilogue to 'Dim the Lights'.
> 
> THIS IS REYLUX. 
> 
> Do not moan about how gross Hux is, or how wrong the pairing is. You've followed the link, you've been warned. This is happening and I have no regrets. 
> 
> Enjoy the smut.

Rey peeled herself out of her chair and dragged herself the several steps down the hall to Ben’s office. Phasma had left hours ago in a rush of frantic energy. Her schedule had said ‘dinner’, but she’d been wearing a new perfume and had spent half the morning doing her make up. Rey wasn’t stupid and she’d winked at Mitaka when they’d passed in the hallway. 

It was dark outside the office windows, and Hux had gone home at midday for a nap and food that wasn’t takeaway. That left Rey and Ben all alone on the mostly empty floor. 

She stood in the doorway of his dark office, watching him work, bathed in the light of his computer. He was wearing glasses, his tie pulled loose around his neck, jacket tossed haphazardly over the back of his chair. Rey bit her lip and hugged her arms around her torso, contenting herself with simply observing. 

Ben had been working here a month now, and already he was a force to be reckoned with. Hux Senior had even been partially cowed when confronting Ben over some minor issue. That had been a good day for Phas and Rey, as they stood wide eyed and tight lipped in the hallway listening to Ben blow up at the big boss. Although watching the old man leave flustered had been amazing, Rey could still feel the ice in her gut, the fear for Ben’s future with the company. Hux had assured her that it meant a solid raise for Ben in the new financial year, and if Hux was confident it was okay, Rey was satisfied. 

It also meant that it had been a month of Rey and Ben living and working together. While it hadn’t necessarily been easy, it hadn’t been awful either. And with the added income they were now looking for a new place to rent. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms ideally, seeing as Pod had casually mentioned that his own lease was ending soon. They were sorting through their boundaries, concentrating on separating work from their home life, though Ben couldn’t seem to shake the jealousy of Rey bending to Hux’s almost every whim, even though her job was to do that for Phasma and _Ben_ as well.

Rey leant back and glanced up and down the darkened office hallways. There were no lights left on, an environmental policy that had been implemented a while ago. As expected, it was deserted. But then it was also after eight at night, and Rey had no idea how she’d managed to stay back so late.

With a smile she stepped fully into his office, deciding to finally interrupt him.

‘Working late again, Mr. Solo?’ She asked in her most professional voice. His head snapped up, eyes startled and rather bewildered by the dimness of the room. 

‘Uh-’ he said, staring at her. She grinned, enjoying the moment. 

‘Shouldn’t you be at home now, with your loving girlfriend?’ She pressed, moving forward to lean against the desk, bent at the waist so that she leant on her forearms. 

‘Well,’ he said slowly, his own grin starting to spread across his face, ‘I would, but there’s this really gorgeous secretary at work.’

‘Is there now?’ She asked with an arched brow, unable to keep the giggle out of her voice. They hadn’t done this before, had promised not to do this, but it was a fun game to play now that they were. Their first week Hux had watched them like a hawk, ensuring they were the utmost display of professionalism. He’d be horrified to see the salacious smile curling Ben’s lips as he sat back in his chair, stretching his arms above his head. The buttons on his shirt strained against his chest and Rey had to swallow thickly. 

Home life and work life had been strictly separated until now.

‘She has the most amazing legs,’ he nodded, eyes not leaving hers. ‘And her smile lights up the entire room. Why would I go home when her laugh turns the worst day into the best?’ Rey felt her face heat up in embarrassed joy. It stretched down her chest and curled warmly in her gut, tingling and pleasant. Oh but this was a bad idea. She’d started it, but she didn’t know if she’d be able to finish it before it went too far. Not with the look he was giving her, eyes dark and smouldering. They shouldn’t be doing this in the office. They had boundaries.

‘Well then, Mr. Solo,’ she said, straightening up and tugging at her blouse to flatten out the creases and draw his attention to her chest. He watched her every movement closely, work forgotten. Rey wasn’t sure where to go from there. She should turn around and leave the office, wait for him to join her and go home. She should pick up her bag and leave the building. She should tell him to save his work and get out of here. They had an entirely functional bed at home to play their games on. 

Instead she rounded the desk and pulled herself up to sit on the edge of it, legs crossed as she looked down at him. 

Ben’s mouth was open, gaze reverent, hands hovering in the air, unsure whether he could touch her or not. 

They sat in silence for a few beats, both utterly undecided with how far this could go. If they opened the gate now, would it become an issue later? Rey was mostly sure that it wouldn’t, but then she also knew what they could be like together. Their home arguments usually devolved into sweaty nudity. That wasn’t an option here, and work disagreements were settled in the workplace because they had boundaries that they followed. Work boundaries. This was work. His work desk, his office, their building. 

She’d be lying to herself if the thought didn’t increase her heart rate a little, if it didn’t make her wet. If the thought of them having sex in his office wasn’t a turn on. She swore she’d never been a deviant before Ben. It was all his fault. His wild ways had ruined her, that had to be it.

Solid arms caged her in, pressing her into the desk suddenly. She gasped, staring into the dark pits of Ben’s eyes. He’d taken off his glasses at some point, but she couldn’t recall when. Especially not now that she could feel her heart beating in her throat. A growl worked out of his, vibrating through his chest.

‘Yes,’ she breathed before his lips crashed against hers, stealing the air from her lungs as the kissed desperately, as though they hadn’t seen each other in years. Her arms wrapped about his neck, fingers tangling in his silky locks, and she wondered if this was like their first time, which was still a haze of confused dreams for her. If this recklessness and daring adventure was just as mind-blowingly hot the first time. 

Soft lips sucked at her own, teeth grazing and nipping, tongue plundering. If this wasn’t heaven, she didn’t know what was as he stood straight, forcing her body flush against his, knees spread and skirt hiked up as he stood between her thighs.

‘This is asking for trouble,’ he breathed against her skin, trailing kisses down her neck as she gasped desperately for oxygen. 

‘Right now I don’t care.’ She whimpered as he plucked at her nipples through her shirt, lips following suit. 

‘Will you later?’ He asked, biting gently against her right breast.

‘I don’t know. _Ben!_ ’ She didn’t care, it didn’t matter. Only this mattered right here as his spit soaked into her shirt, lips and teeth spiking electricity through her veins. The warmth in her gut was a churning mess and she clung to him desperately. ‘ _Fuck!_ ’ Ben pulled away and grinned at her, fingers already undoing the buttons on her shirt. 

Rey bit her bottom lip again as his bare hands ran over her stomach, moving up to undo the clasp of her bra. This was so amazingly wrong. She released his hair to return the favour, undoing the top buttons of his shirt before pulling it up, forcing him to lean back and take the whole thing off. His torso was the perfect thing to take advantage of with her lips and fingers while he finished undoing the clasp of her bra, sliding the straps and her shirt down her shoulders. She paused in mapping kisses across his abdomen to get rid of the offending items of clothing. 

‘Tell me to stop,’ he urged, a groan of his own rumbling through him. Large fingers slid up the inside of her thigh, brushing her underwear. ‘You’re so _wet_ ,’ he hissed, pressing his lips to her forehead as he inhaled deeply, centering himself.

He felt so good, so big and strong and broad standing in front of her like this. His skin was hot and rough with childhood scars, his hair smooth, lips soft and his cock, trapped in his pants and pressed against her stomach, was delightfully hard. 

‘I want you,’ she said, unable to help herself. 

Ben growled and pushed her backwards.

Pens and folders skittered off the desk, but neither of them paid much attention as Ben bunched her skirt up around her waist and pulled her underwear down her legs as quickly as possible. He threw her shoes behind him when they got in the way, already leaning down and pressing hot kisses to the insides of her thighs before her flats hit the ground. 

She moaned when his mouth covered her, tongue flicking that sensitive bundle of nerves that made her legs jerk involuntarily. He did it again and she moaned louder, head hanging over the edge of the desk, hands over her face in mortified bliss. His large hands kneaded her breasts as his tongue sank inside her, hot and twisting, before running up and down the length of her, lips tugging at her clit, making her squirm and pant until she was begging senselessly for more, she had to have more, _needed_ to have more. It churned warm and static below her stomach, tensing her gut, her muscles, her everything. His growl of approval shuddered through her and she whimpered helplessly.

A thick finger slid into her moments later and she almost bucked him off completely. She was a sweaty mess as he curled his digit and found that good spot, his tongue still circling, still flicking until she couldn’t think or breathe or beg anymore. Two fingers began to stretch and work inside her, thrusting in and out. Lightning jolted through her nerves, thighs squeezing around his head as she dug her feet desperately into his sides, needing to stabilise herself somehow.

‘Please, p- _please_ ,’ she stuttered, jaw trembling, legs shaking as just the sensation of his breath on her stomach made her want to sob. Tears trembled on her lashes as she felt every muscle begin to lock, heat pulsing and flaring unbearably within her. ‘ _Ben!_ ’ She wailed helplessly as he pressed into her again, rubbing against that bundle of nerves within that sparked the live-wire. Lips and tongue sucked and worked at her clit as her body jerked under the explosion of it all, as fire ripped through her, out of control. 

She lay panting and helpless, hands still over her face as she struggled to piece together her reality. Pure bliss throbbed through her as Ben kept kissing her, hands running up and down her body, fingers slipping in and out of her, his tongue, his pleased laughter.

‘Well,’ Hux said from the doorway. 

Blood rushed to Rey’s face as she pulled her hands away to see him there, upside down, but clearly bemused. An arched brow and a small smile decorating his features. 

‘I don’t think this qualifies as overtime, Rey.’ 

She felt Ben stand up, his elbows resting on either side of her stomach as he flopped over her, chin resting between her breasts. A poor form of modesty really, both equally as dishevelled as the other. A quick glance back at Ben revealed a chin shiny with her juices, eyes blown black and dangerous.

‘I thought you left,’ Ben said sulkily, mouth working into a voluptuous pout. 

‘I had,’ Hux said. ‘I came back. _Lucky me_.’

‘Lucky you,’ Ben agreed dryly, apparently not that concerned that Rey was still naked to Hux’s gaze. His weight kept her pinned to the desk, preventing her from sitting up or rolling over. The angle even made it awkward for her to cover her chest with her hands, not that Hux hadn’t seen it before. 

‘Can we help you with something?’ She asked instead. They’d already been caught, and who knew how long he’d been standing there, watching them. The thought sent a shiver down her spine that wasn’t entirely unpleasant. She knew mortification should be somewhere on her emotional spectrum right now, she should want the world to swallow her whole from the situation … but strangely enough she didn’t. She felt quite content with her boss in the doorway and Ben reclined over her, his cock hard against her leg. 

‘You seem to have yourselves fairly in hand.’ Hux said. ‘Though I thought we’d talked about this.’

‘The tie, yeah, my bad.’ Ben replied, mischief creeping into his voice. Rey could feel his grin against her skin. ‘Got distracted before I could put it on the handle.’

‘That’s-no Ben, not what I meant!’ Hux said, face turning red in the dim light of the computer monitor and the glow of the city outside. ‘You weren’t to bring _this_ into the office!’ Hux waved a hand through the air at them, looking flustered as he frowned at them. Rey could feel a smile tugging at her lips. She stretched, arms reaching out towards Hux, and his eyes predictably dropped to her chest. She felt Ben’s amusement bubble through him, the chuckle caught before it could escape his throat. Ben’s lips caught her left nipple, suckling, making her gasp in surprise as pleasure coiled in her belly again.

‘Too late,’ Rey breathed, feeling like a deviant, spread out on Ben’s desk, naked in front of her boss as her boyfriend laved at her chest. 

It wasn’t just the pleasure that caught her offside. It was Ben’s thoroughly good mood. She knew the tension between the two men, had felt the slight hostility still echoing off them when she was involved, though they’d both pretended that all was fair in love and war. Was it because Hux had walked in on them? With Ben obviously having made her climax? Was it some new level of their pissing match regarding their relationship with her?

‘Look,’ Ben said, pausing in his ministrations, making Rey whine in annoyance, despite the frustrating chain of thoughts. Hux’s face was bright red now, fingers curled tight into fists at his sides. ‘I don’t care whether you’re in or out of the room, but could you close the door? I don’t want Phas randomly showing up and intruding as well.’ 

Hux’s throat bobbed as he swallowed, processing the request. Ben’s hands were warm and firm against her waist as he stood up, tugging her down the desk slightly so that his clothed erection brushed against her bare pussy. She groaned again in the back of her throat, needing to tilt her head backwards again to see what Hux was doing.

He’d gone slack-jawed and heavy-lidded, his eyes trailing over Ben’s chest. Rey wasn’t surprised, and nor could she blame him. Whatever game Ben was playing here they’d never discussed, but she wasn’t opposed to it, so it was with some glee she watched as Hux closed the door quietly, stepping into the room to do so. 

‘That’s the way,’ Ben cooed as he pinched at both her nipples.

‘ _Fuck_ , Ben!’ She jerked, raising up on her forearms to glare at him. He grinned wickedly back, eyes sparkling, though there was a question underlying all of his easygoing banter. She smiled reassuringly. This would be an utterly new experience for her, and possibly damaging in the long run, but she found herself eager for it now.

Hux had been right about not doing this at work, it really opened up the floodgates for trouble. 

‘You’re okay with this?’ Hux’s voice was soft and careful, floating from the doorway. 

Rey closed her eyes and savoured the feeling of Ben, leaving him to deal with whatever this was. 

‘She’s okay with this,’ Ben said, his voice silky smooth and dark as the night that surrounded them. For a moment he was Kylo Ren, singer and rock god, sex appeal dripping from each syllable. ‘We haven’t talked about it, but I know she misses you. And I have, too.’

A hand curled through her hair, long fingers caressing her cheek before cupping her chin and yanking her head backwards. She tumbled backwards against the desk, yelping in surprise, though Hux kept his hand under her head, protecting her from harm as he smiled down at her. 

‘I hope this doesn’t happen often,’ he said brusquely, despite the warmth coating his words, ‘there are cameras in the hallways.’ Rey smiled and hummed, playing coy as he bent over and brushed his lips to hers. It was a familiar sensation, exciting and cosy all at once as she parted her lips for him, eager to reacquaint herself with his taste. It had been so long, and despite everything that had gone between the three of them, she still wanted him. Hux complied readily, tongues brushing, teeth catching, and then he caught her bottom lip and tugged before straightening up. 

‘Why did you come back?’ Ben asked, his hands trailing lazy, delicious patterns over her stomach and thighs, fingers brushing ever so lightly over her pussy, taunting her with the barely there touches. Hux unbuckled his belt, pulling it through the loops as he answered.

‘I had some more work to do.’ He said, undoing the top button of his pants. ‘I couldn’t do it at home, so I figured I’d come back and finish it tonight before our meeting tomorrow morning with the board.’ His fly was unzipped, waistband pushed down with his underwear. Rey watched as his cock sprang out, fully erect, the weight of it brushing her cheek. ‘This is okay with you, isn’t it?’ He asked, looked down at Rey now, as if it wasn’t already too late with his penis dribbling precum against her chin. Like she wasn’t already imagining the velvet feel of it against her tongue, the solid heat pressing past her lips and down her throat. Rey answered as succinctly as she could, with a flick of her tongue around his head. 

Ben slapped her thigh with a pleased grunt, rutting against her as she made her decision. 

‘There’s a girl,’ Hux sighed, gently releasing his hold on the back of her head so that she could move to take him in her mouth. It was different to Ben’s taste, less salty, but just as hot, not as thick, but fairly close in length. At least, as far as she could tell. She could always get them to stand next to each other and inspect them, but she didn’t really feel like moving, even with the twinges of a cramp in her neck. Ben’s wandering hands were igniting a storm inside her and Hux’s expectant eyes and throbbing cock could not be ignored.

She lapped at the tip of him, closing her eyes as she gently sucked Hux in, hollowing her cheeks. A stuttered moan was the response, a shift of weight as Hux leant forward, splaying both hands against the desk, much as Ben had done when they’d started this game. Only now she had her boss’s cock in her mouth and her boyfriend was watching intently, of that she had no doubt. 

There was a gasp above her, another moan, a cut-off breath and she wondered if they were kissing as she took Hux deeper, extending her tongue to take him further, to feel him shudder and his hips jerk suddenly at the sensation. Fingers splayed across her throat, grip light, almost reverent, the pressure just enough to send another frisson of expectant pleasure jolting through her. 

They were both playing with her. She couldn’t tell whose touch was whose as someone brushed her inner thigh, another tweaking her nipple. The pressure at her throat increased slightly, eased off, another muffled moan and the slick of tongues, almost drowned out by her own wet noises around Hux’s cock. 

She took him deep again, intent on making him beg for more, sucking hard so that he bucked again, trying to resist fucking into her mouth but finding it hard to stop. She giggled around him as he did it again, the sound catching in her throat, rippling through her body as she almost gagged on him. Hair brushed against her belly, a wet mouth leaving a gentle bite against her stomach as Hux breathed heavily against her, his exhalations blowing hot air against the underside of her breasts.

‘Fucking hell, Rey.’

‘You forgot, didn’t you?’ Ben taunted. Rey almost jumped off the table as he accompanied those four words with the thrust of two fingers inside her. Hux’s cock hit the back of her throat, bringing instant tears to her eyes as she tried not to gag again. Hux swore harder as Ben laughed, crooking his fingers so that she sobbed helplessly around Hux, squirming under their hands because it was too much, too sudden and not nearly enough for the fire that was instantly roaring through her veins. She’d just cum, and here she was, shamelessly writhing around, eager for more. 

Rey wondered if Hux would approve her overtime after this. The sarcastic thought flitted insanely through her head as Hux pulled away from her, saliva stringing between his dribbling cock head and her lips. She moaned at the sudden absence, needing the silken heat against her tongue again, feeling cold and empty without it. His mouth replaced the absence, kissing her heatedly and deeply, and she’d been right. She could taste herself on his lips, could taste Ben. The knowledge sent an even hotter flush through her and Ben groaned.

‘You’re so _wet_ ,’ Ben said, each vowel dragged from him almost painfully as his fingers sloshed wetly within her. Tears still dripped from the corners of her eyes as Hux suckled at her tongue, nibbled at her lips and trailed suck marks from the sweet spot under her ear, down her neck to that sensitive part on her collar bone. 

‘Ben,’ she sobbed as Hux stepped away, shirt, tie and jacket being shed in his wake. But Ben wasn’t paying attention. Rey lifted her head and watched as Ben became entirely focused on Hux, his fingers stilling within her as Hux stood fully naked in his office. 

It almost didn’t seem real as Hux stepped closer, his hands moving to Ben’s belt, zip, button, and then he was kneeling as he slipped Ben’s trousers down, his underwear down, fingers deftly undoing shoe laces and helping Ben step out of everything. They were completely silent in the exchange as both men stood utterly naked before one another, erections jutting proudly upwards.

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. 

This had never even registered on her wildest fantasies with either of them. 

Surprisingly it was Ben who moved first, stepping forward and cupping the back of Hux’s head to drag him into a kiss that boiled Rey’s insides from just watching. They could barely breathe as they fought for dominance, pressed flush against one another, all muscle and sinew and sweat. 

‘Holy shit,’ Rey breathed, wide-eyed and barely able to comprehend what she was seeing. Sure there was history with these two, but she’d never thought she’d actually ever _witness_ it. She certainly never thought she’d see Ben slide his hand down Hux’s back, cupping his arse, only to slip his hand between them. From the sudden tenseness in Hux’s spine, it didn’t take much for Rey to figure out what Ben was now playing with. 

Hux parted from the kiss first, chest heaving, lips bruised and eyes glazed. Ben leant forward after him, but Hux’s hand against his torso stopped the momentum. Pale, dazed eyes swung in Rey’s direction and she felt as though she couldn’t breathe again. Not with the way he was looking at her. Hux leant forward, hand skimming down her front, trailing heat and sparks, vanishing momentarily as her skirt got in the way. 

Pressure made her jolt, a finger, two vanishing inside her as she watched, mouth parted though she couldn’t suck in any oxygen. The moan was ripped from her as the pressure began to build again, coiling thickly through her limbs as Hux used his fingers, persistent as he leant down, mouth claiming what Ben had claimed only moments ago. Her hips jerked upward, the muscles in her stomach quivering as she scrabbled for something to hold onto, lifting her feet to dig into the edge of the desk, to press back against those delicious fingers thrusting into her. 

It was too much. Too much and not enough and just right.

‘Please!’ She cried out to no one and everyone, eager for more and desperate to stop because it was almost painful in how good it was. She could hear his fingers in her, could hear as he pulled them out and thrust them back in, so slick and wet. It should have been embarrassing, but instead she felt a new wave of moisture flood between her thighs and Hux seemed to completely forget what he was doing for a moment as he looked up at her face, meeting her gaze in stunned admiration. 

But Ben would not be ignored, his hand slid up her thigh, before a finger joined Hux’s two inside her.

Rey yelped, bucking up violently, almost seeing stars as she broke eye contact with Hux, eyes squeezed shut as she clenched her fists, teeth gritted and neck muscles tense because she was close, so close and _God_ couldn’t they just push her over already? She had no idea how much of this she could take, this hellish torture of pure ecstasy. 

Then Hux was gone and it was Ben keeping a slow, excruciating pace that kept her so on edge. 

‘Open your eyes,’ Ben rumbled, palming her cheek, pressing a thumb between her lips. She sucked desperately as more tears slipped down the sides of her face. Unable to resist the request, Rey managed to open her eyes and saw Ben leaning over her, his hair a dark halo about his face. Hux was behind him, fingers moving. But they weren’t in Rey they were … Ben grunted, groaned, breath hot over her body and Rey felt her face flush in a surprising display of embarrassment.

She had … she had no idea Ben would like … that he would have been … that Hux was working him like that.

The embarrassment was followed rapidly by an orgasm that wrenched through her violently, tensing and relaxing her limbs so suddenly her lungs stopped working. She couldn’t think or feel, and wasn’t even sure she existed. Everything went white, ears ringing high pitched as she plummeted from some great height back into her wrecked body. 

Ben chuckled above her, or tried to as another groan rolled through his body. 

Rey sighed languidly, barely able to raise a hand and slide it down Ben’s front in some silent attempt at a thank you, though his part in her release had been purely accidental. Just the … the idea that Hux had his fingers in … and Ben was _enjoying_ it. She’d always imagined, on the rare occasion that Ben didn’t come home and she was left to her own devices, that it would be Hux on the receiving end. 

As if she were watching a show, Rey simply laid back, unable to do much else as Hux pressed Ben down over her, his fingers reaching around Ben’s hips to sink into her slick, using her wetness as their lube. She couldn’t see it all, only the movements of Hux palming himself, of him spreading Ben. Shouldn’t Ben have been tight, though? She wondered tiredly, tasting salt on her tongue. How long had it been since he’d done anal? Wasn’t that a thing, that the muscles tightened up? And surely she wasn’t wet enough to loosen him up that much to make it comfortable … unless in private … unless that was how Ben got off when he was alone. Her face felt hot as her mouth went slack at the idea. She tried to see what Hux was doing, but then Ben’s head was in the way, and there was a pressure between her legs.

‘ _Oh!_ ’ She hadn’t thought she could feel anymore, but Ben’s cock sliding inside her made her toes curl and back arch. 

The keen was dragged out of her throat, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, pulling him down against her, holding him close. She felt Hux grip her forearms to stabilise himself as Ben growled deep in his throat. Ben shuddered against her and in her, and then he was drawing back as Hux pulled away, then thrusting together into her. 

‘ _Hux_ ,’ she panted, because it was his rhythm doing this, but the man didn’t hear her, was too focused on sinking himself into Ben, on drawing out the strangled grunts and moans that spread like molten fire over Rey’s skin. 

Ben pressed deeper into her as the thrusts grew frenzied, but not deep enough, not nearly deep enough as Ben arched over her, slipping through her arms so that his forehead pressed against her stomach as he kissed and nipped at the soft flesh there. 

Red hair gleamed in the dim light as Hux curled over Ben’s back, both men barely supported over Rey by Ben’s shaking arms as they lost themselves into Hux’s own bliss. But then Hux was pulling back and stepping away, shoulders rising and falling, legs shaking and Ben straightened instantly.

Rey squealed as strong arms wrapped around her and _lifted_.

‘No!’ She laughed, clutching Ben tightly as he moved them across the room.

‘Yes!’ He rumbled back, nipping at her ear, her neck.

Coolness met her back, a flat and resistant pressure against her skull, her shoulder blades and buttocks. The windows, she realised in shock. He was pressing her against the windows as he slid her down the front of him so that he could push himself back into her.

‘What if someone sees?’ She asked nervously. Ben paused, head tilting to the side before a grin split across his face. His hair was in sweaty disarray around his head, utterly endearing as he shifted back slightly and released her, letting her land on her own two unsteady feet.

‘I say Rey keeps a lookout for us!’ He announced to Hux, who hovered at his shoulder. Ben gripped her by the hips and spun her around as he took at step backwards to make room for her. 

‘Hey!’ She protested half-heartedly, hands now flat on the transparent surface, staring out at the illuminated city skyline. Cars moved up and down the street, headlights splashing gold across pedestrians, brake lights bright red in the night. Whatever protest she was about to come up with was quickly forgotten as Ben nudged her legs open, putting pressure on her back to make her bend down more. And oh she went willingly, still eager for more, needing more despite how boneless she’d been only moments ago. She was allowed to be greedy in this.

Words failed them as the office filled with stuttered grunts and half sighs. 

Ben was thick and swollen as he entered her again. In one swift thrust he was flush against her, hips against her arse. Rey pressed her sweating forehead to the glass, her breath misting the surface. And then Ben’s hips shuddered against her, his body hunching slightly. 

She look at her feet and saw three sets of naked legs, so close to almost be entwined together. 

There was another shudder and more moans as fire rippled in her belly, that pleasant fullness inside her stretching and shifting, pressing deeper, pulling back, stoking and branding her until she was almost hyperventilating. Moisture dribbled down her thighs, mostly all hers as Ben’s grip dug deep into her hips. She could feel Hux’s knuckles brush her arse when he thrust into Ben, when their bodies slapped together loudly over their desperate pants. 

She didn’t get to see Hux come, but she heard him. A desperate whine of Ben’s name, their bodies slamming hard together, shoving her into the glass, making her legs tremble at the closeness she was reaching. The peak of her rising rapidly again. Ben was moving on his own now, picking up where Hux had left off, dragging sensitive gasps from Hux’s, who was still in the after effects of his release.

Ben thrust deep and hard, pounding into her until Rey didn’t know what was up or down, only that she was a ball of fire and Ben was the fuel. 

She came a third time to Ben’s fingers sinking painfully into her waist, hard enough that there would be bruises there later. She came to feeling him tense over her, his voice catching in his throat, strangling on her name and Hux’s name jumbled together. She came to Hux’s hands roaming over her back and the feel of Ben pulling out of her, of his heat running down her legs, of Hux’s heat dribbling down her legs, mingling thickly together. 

Ben let her slide to the floor, an oversensitive and exhausted heap. He joined her after a moment, pulling her into his front as they lay spooning on the floor, careless of the muck they were smearing against one another.

‘I hope this doesn’t ruin the carpets,’ she mumbled tiredly, suddenly aware of how disgusting she was, how disgusting they all were, and this was _work_. What would the cleaners think of the body smears on the glass? Of the stains on the carpet … or the desk. 

Hux chuckled as he sank down in front of her, facing them both. He slung an arm over them, and Rey greedily tugged him closer, suddenly cold after their exertion. 

‘I don’t think it’ll ruin the carpet.’ He told her with a smile that crinkled the corners of his eyes. His cheeks were flushed and his hair in wild disarray. With tired joy, Rey watched as Ben gently cupped Hux’s face, thumb brushing swollen lips, tracing that sharp nose and cheekbone. 

‘We should do this again.’ Ben’s voice rumbled through her back. Rey wriggled into him, enjoying the feel of him pressed flush against her, of the flaccid bulge pressing into her buttocks. 

‘Not on company time we’re not.’ Hux shot back.

‘So do I get overtime for this?’ Rey remembered to ask. Hux pressed his lips to hers, a satiated, satisfied motion that sparked butterflies in her stomach. 

‘You know you don’t,’ he replied, running a hand up and down her side, tracing the bumps of her ribs, the swell of her hip. 

‘We could all call in sick tomorrow,’ Ben rumbled. ‘Say we ate bad sushi or something.’ 

‘And why would we do that?’ Hux asked, pulling himself a little bit closer to them, so that their legs were locked together, arms wrapped around one another. 

‘I think we have a proposal to work out,’ Ben answered with a seductively dark voice. 

Rey smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the alternating beats of their hearts pressed against her back and front. She wondered how big the bed in their new apartment would need to be now.


End file.
